The will of frost
by Baylee1100
Summary: Now Anya is no ordinary immortal she's the will of truth or in a more common note the gate between life and death and she's also a winter guardian just like our hero Jack They met 250 years ago and are like a couple in heats they act like they're married and never leave each other alone for long in fear of losing the other ok i only own Anya!
1. Chapter 1

**Baylee1100-I hope you like it I haven't seen the movie so I'm going to make up this story with things I think of along the way**

**Jack-Enjoy!**

** {Story start}**

**Chapter 1-Prolog**

It was normal for the winter spirit to be close to the lake with the cold water chilled by his powers

The spirit like everyone else wants someone to accept him and the four people he wants to accept him down right hate him

This spirits name is Jack Frost the spirit of winter but what most people over look is that no matter how long he's been around he's still only fifteen years old, or in this case 315 years old, and like any teenager he just wants someone to stay by his side

And that is where this story begins as you can tell it revolves around the winter spirit and future guardian Jack Frost and his immortal girlfriend named Anya

Now Anya is no ordinary immortal she's the will of truth or in a more common note the gate between life and death and she's also a winter guardian just like our hero Jack

They met 250 years ago and are like a couple in heats they act like they're married and never leave each other alone for long in fear of losing the other

She unlike the other guardians and most humans knows and acknowledges that Jack Frost is alive and destined for greatness

And back to Jack we see him with his bare feet in the freezing cold water next to him his prized staff laid to the side on the ground near his side

He was looking at the water in a dazed state until he was snapped out of it by two translucently pale skinned arms wrapping themselves around his waist and a head laying its self on his back its white hair making a halo around them

In one move Jack turns around a pulls the figure on top of him and presses his lips to hers in which she does the same and they kiss with a swirl of cold wind, frosted leaves, chilled water, and snow

And this begins our story between the love and hardships of Jack Frost the winter spirit and Anya Frost the will of truth and frost

**Baylee1100-how was that for a prolog the next chapters coming soon**

**Anya & Jack-Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Baylee1100-Here's the first chapter**

**Jack-Enjoy!**

** {Story start}**

**Chapter 1-The believer boy meets the will of frost**

The day for the winter spirit was normal spread winter go to our favorite town Burgess and visit Jamie as well before going to the lake to make out with his girlfriend/wife Anya

But today Jack for some reason wanted for Jamie to meet Anya so that the only boy who believed in him would get along with his girlfriend/wife

So when he went to visit Jamie he asked him to come with him to meet someone

"So Jack who am I going to meet?" Jamie asked him

"You're going to meet someone extremely special to me and someone I hope you will get along with" Jack said as he led them to the lake where they stood until they heard a rustle and saw the most beautiful girl in the world in Jacks opinion

The girl before them also appeared fifteen like Jack with the same translucent pale skin and long knee length snow white hair that covered one of her pale blue eyes the rest of her hair except for four long braids were loose and curly until her knees and she had two long bangs on each side of her face that were held in two small tubes with a snowflake on the ends as he looked down he saw she was wearing a blue and white snowflake chocker and a blue ball necklace, she was dressed in a short light blue dress that showed off her shoulders and lined with dark blue that fell till mid thie the dress was drawn in at the waist by a dark blue sash tied in a bow the dress also had long Japanese kimono like sleeves and a pair of ribbon lace up ballet shoes that were laced up until just above her knees and to pull the outfit all together she had on a see through/transparent cloak that fell to her knees for protection

She was a beauty alright and all his

"Jack who is this?" Jamie asked him in interest as he looked at the beautiful girl before him

"This Jamie is my girlfriend/wife Anya Frost the will of truth and frost" Jack said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer till she was right in front of Jamie

"I've never heard of her before" Jamie said as he looked at her

"I know and that's because her story was made back when alchemy existed and in their story they called her truth" Jack said as he gently grabbed her hand and kissed it

"Jack I've got a question does she even talk?" Jamie asked Jack while staring at the beauty before him

"Not much but she does sing a lot and she has other ways of communicating with other, I think it's really cool myself, people" Jack said as her looked to her and said in a gentle voice "Go on. Show him."

She moved in small quiet steps till she was right in front of Jamie and took one of her hands to his face with the palm on his skin and she looked at him as if telling him something before he felt it a tingle of warmth within her cold hand that showed him an image for only he could see along with the gentle jingle of a bell (Like Reneesme from breaking dawn part two does)

"Wow…that was amazing!" Jamie said as he held her hand to his face seeing the image of his choice over and over again until she brought her hand back and said in a very gentle and sweet voice that was lightly coated with a Russian accent "Pivet Jamie it is nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too Anya!" Jamie said enthusiastically

_'Ah if only everyone else was as open minded as Jamie was about my girlfriend/wife being the truth and a winter spirit like me'_ Jack thought while looking at the two most important people in his life

That made him think of his next problem…telling the other guardians

**Baylee1100-I hope you liked it!**

**Anya, Jack, and Jamie-Review!**


End file.
